


Bunny Got Brawn

by ruff_ethereal



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Velvet's Got Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following story is 300 words about Crosshares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Got Brawn

**Author's Note:**

> Specifically, based on this post by @canoflesbeans on tumblr: http://canoflesbeans.tumblr.com/post/132974319568/i-want-velvet-to-be-fucking-ripped-under-her

_'Goodness gracious, it should be_ illegal _to show off that arse in public without prior warning.'_ Coco thought.

She'd had ideas of what Velvet might have looked like underneath her armour, her uniforms, and her pajamas. Skinny and lithe, resembling more of a stick than a Faunus. A bit on the pudgy side, soft and curvy. Or maybe a perfectly normal, average median between the two extremes.

What she had not been expecting was _this._

Impressive, finely developed muscle definition all over her body. Six pack abs. Muscular, powerful thighs, all leading up to that arse.

She could have stared at that arse all day, especially wrapped up in those spandex shorts.

Velvet frowned. “Is something wrong with my clothes, Coco?” She asked.

Coco quickly shook her head. “Oh, no, nothing's wrong! Nothing at all!” She managed to say completely convincingly.

Velvet nodded and went off to go do sparring with Fox. Busy with weight lifting with Yatsuhashi, Coco was totally free to stare at Velvet without worry of her finding out, too engrossed as she would be in combat.

Yatsuhashi looked at her disapprovingly.

“What?” Coco replied. “I won't get distracted, if that's what you're worried about.”

He shook his head and went back to his barbells.

They switched places, and Coco got distracted.

Yatsuhashi wasn't a fast fighter but a heavy hitter, meaning Coco did a lot of dodging. It just so happened that she turned her head to Velvet just as she was in the middle of jump squats with a barbell. Velvet's arse, pushed out and the spandex tightened and straining around those firm, clenched cheeks was the last thing she saw before Yatsuhashi's fist struck her.

As she fell down dizzy and her world started to go fuzzy, Coco thought it was well worth it.


End file.
